


Wasted Misery

by Forever_Sweet



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Sweet/pseuds/Forever_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill gets hurt and instead of staying at home, he runs off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Misery

No one was surprised when Bill had come back injured after fighting the manotaurs. Though, they were surprised about the extent of the damage done to his body afterwards. Three broken bones in his arm left Bill in crippling agony, something that even the demon admitted was no fun at all.

So, they took him to the hospital for the doctors to help what bones they could and stick a cast on the arm. As usual Bill was being his normally annoying self, something that Dipper said was a sign that he was getting better already.

“When does it come off?”

“Why does it itch so badly?”

“Do you think if I threw myself out of the car right now, the cast would break?”

“How come I have to take these pills? They make me feel funny.”

“What do you mean pigeons are not the supreme overloads of this dimension!?”

The last question was after Dipper had forced Bill to take his pain pills. Because of it Dipper now had an ongoing bet with Mabel over whether Bill was serious or just hallucinating about the pigeons.

So, due to Bill’s injury everyone expected the demon to be down for the count for a while. They also thought that Bill would enjoy having people wait on him hand and foot. Everyone just so happened to be wrong in guessing this part of Bill’s personality.

Whenever he was left alone for more than five seconds, Bill would go and do something he wasn’t supposed to. Whether it was climbing the stairs to retrieve a project he was working on, or trying to sneak outside.

This was also how Dipper became Bill’s full time babysitter in making sure that the former demon didn’t hurt himself further. It was a tough job and Dipper really wished that Mabel could have done it instead, but she called dibs on not doing it.

~OwO~

“Bill, I hope you’re hungry because we got some of those noodles from that noodle place in town that you like.” It had been a pain to convince Stan to go to the noodle place, but Dipper figured that it would help the low-in-spirits demon.

There was no answer and as Dipper rounded the corner he found out why. The bed that Bill had been staying on was empty and the window of the room was hanging wide open.

Dipper set down the food and ran over to the window. Mabel’s grappling hook was attached to the the bottom of the totem pole and the other part was secured to the window. There was no sign of Bill on the ground.

Cursing, Dipper pushed away from the window and ran to get Stan or Mabel.

“Bill’s escaped!”

“What do you mean escaped, bro-bro?”

“He somehow got your grappling hook and used it to get out the window in his room!”

“I was wondering where that had gone to, but I thought Waddles hid it like last time…”

“How are we going to find Bill? He could be anywhere by now and what if he gets eaten by coyotes or tries to fight a manotaur, Mabel!?” His vision was beginning to swim as all the worst case scenarios resulting from Bill’s escape swam through his head.

Mabel pulled away from her knitting to envelope Dipper in tight hug. Immediately his breathing slowed down as he clung to her sweater and tried to not think about Bill getting hurt.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, plus we’ll go out looking for him right now if you want?” Nodding, Dipper took a deep breath before pulling away from the hug.

“The only way to fight grappling hook escapes is with another grappling hook escape!” Mabel beamed at him and put her knitting up before grabbing her back-up grappling hook.

Dipper rolled his eyes as she shot it at the ceiling and the force broke a hole through. He didn’t complain though as she called for Soos and left the grappling hook in the ceiling.

~OwO~

The twins had gone through the forest looking for Bill until it got dark outside. Dipper wanted to keep looking, but Mabel had insisted that Bill must be back at the house by now.

None of Dipper’s fears were erased however as the two went back to the shack and found that Bill had not returned. He had wanted to go up to his room right away, but Mabel made him sit down and eat some food before he worried himself to death.

Tired and concerned out of his mind, Dipper tried to pull his attention away from Bill and onto the code he had been deciphering earlier. It only half worked, because while it did keep him distracted it also reminded him a lot of Bill.

Dipper could hear everyone going to sleep when it hit ten, but still Bill had not returned. He tried to sleep, but all he could think of was the fact that Bill never stayed away from the shack for more than a few hours at a time unless he was with Dipper or Mabel. He was convinced that something bad had happened to Bill and if he didn’t go out to look for the former demon he was going to die.

After a few more minutes of failed sleep, Dipper got out of bed and pulled on his shoes. He couldn’t stand it anymore, if he found Bill’s body instead of the annoying man alive, then so be it because then at least he would have closure.

Despite that grim thought, Dipper still hoped he would find Bill alive when he went out into the forest.

~OwO~

The sun was rising by the time that Dipper finally dragged himself back to the shack. Mentally and physically exhausted from his romp into the woods, Dipper wanted to pass out. Instead he went straight for the coffee brewing and drank a whole cup in a few seconds.

Mabel watched him worriedly from her place at the table. She had confidence that Bill would return from wherever he had gone to, he always did. However, she also knew that Dipper was going to run himself into the ground until he did.

“We could always remove the bond on his powers?” It was a terrible idea, and normally Mabel would have never suggested it, but she couldn’t stand to see her brother reverting to his bad habits.

“Mabel are you crazy!? This is Bill we’re talking about here, what if he tries to destroy the world like he did before we took his powers away!?” Dipper exploded in exasperation as he slumped into the seat across from Mabel.

“Would he really though? He’s been living at the shack for three years, Dipper. He actually seems to be really fond of it and us.” Mabel shrugged and stuffed another spoonful of cereal into her mouth as she watched her brother’s mind work through what she had said.

She knew that Dipper had to be given time to go through everything that would go wrong before he made a decision. Mabel just hoped that which ever choice he made that he wouldn’t regret it later; and that Bill wouldn’t try to kill them afterwards.

“Fine, let’s do it.” Even though Mabel had suggested it, she still looked over at Dipper like he had grown another head. She may have suggested it, but she never actually expected Dipper to go along with it.

“…I’ll get the deer teeth and you get the candles.” She wanted to question him if he was sure, but time was eating away and if Dipper backed down now he would never stop worrying. Especially if Bill never came back.

~OwO~

Mabel could feel the spell working its way through the air before it dissipated completely, leaving the two exhausted twins surrounded by broken deer teeth and extinguished candles. Now there was nothing else they could do, but wait and see if Bill actually came back.

As they cleaned up Mabel tried to keep an eye on her brother, but he seemed determined to keep his back to her.

“Do you think we did the right thing, Mabel?”

“You’re the big and brainy one, Dippingsauce; and I think Bill’s just fine even without his powers. But I think that if there is a small chance that Bill is in danger, he won’t be now.” She hadn’t been sure of her words at first, but when Dipper’s shoulders relaxed some of their tension, she knew it was the right thing to say.

“Now it is nap time for Dipper because if Bill comes back and you’re still tired he will insist on putting you to sleep! Maybe even give you nightmares for not listening to your wise sister.” Her words actually caused him to crack a smile and then roll his eyes.

“Let’s clean up first and then I’ll think about it.”

“Nope! I’ll clean and you nap!” Pulling the broom from where Stan kept it in case of unwanted visitors, Mabel smacked her brother in the face with it.

Pulling away from the broom, Dipper opened his mouth to argue with her, but that just earned him a mouth full of bristles.

“Fine! I’ll go lay in bed, but there’s no guarantee that I’ll actually fall asleep!” Grinning in triumph, Mabel watched her brother climb the stairs before she got to work on cleaning up.

After she was finished and the broom had been put up she went to check on him. Dipper was in his room, laying face first on his bed while snoring away. Laughing quietly into her sleeve, Mabel rolled him over and threw a blanket over him before leaving Dipper to sleep.

~OwO~

It was four days since Bill had left and Mabel was really starting to think that they had made the wrong decision in releasing Bill’s powers. Judging by the look on Dipper’s face he was feeling the same exact way. Only ten times worse, as the bags under his eyes got worse and he picked at his food.

Feeling frustrated with this whole situation Mabel was about to knock Dipper out when there was a soft knock at the door. Dipper didn’t even have to be told to get it as he got up and opened the door. Then he just froze there, blocking Mabel’s view of whoever was at the door.

“Who is it Dipdot?” Instead of answering her, Dipper just stepped aside wordlessly and let their guest enter the kitchen.

The guest turned out to be Bill, grinning widely and greeting Mabel enthusiastically. He was covered in leaves, mud, blood, and had a few new scratches on his face. Not to mention that his cast was extremely dirty and had a deep claw mark through it.

“What did I miss?” Mabel wanted to punch Bill for being so stupid, but instead all she could do was hug him tightly and try not to cry.

Bill was confused as Mabel almost knocking him over with a hug, but he wrapped his good arm around her and gave her a squeeze back anyway.

“What’s wrong, Shooting Star?”

“What’s wrong?! You’ve been missing for four days Bill and Dipper has been worried crazy about you!” Bill blinked in surprise as if he hadn’t realized that four days had passed, and Mabel figured that he hadn’t when he paled before turning to Dipper.

Dipper’s arms were crossed over his chest and he was trying to look anywhere, but at Bill. Bill, however, got up close into his personal space and made it hard for Dipper to ignore him. Finally Dipper relented and looked over at him. Bill grinned and pulled Dipper into the best hug that he could manage with one arm.

From where she stood Mabel could see the intense debate going on in her brother’s head, but finally a side won out and he leaned into the hug. Bill gasped for air as Dipper wrapped his arms around him tightly, but the demon did nothing to pull away.

“Woah, sorry I was gone for so long, kid! I just got a little lost and then ran into some old friends of mine that wanted to resolve a past issue. In fact I was in the middle of that when someone leveled me up with my powers again. What made you think that giving a centuries old demon intent on ruling the world, their powers back, Pine Tree?”

Dipper’s answer was muffled against Bill’s shoulder, so Mabel couldn’t hear it. She did see the smile slide off of Bill’s face though, only to be replaced with a concerned one. Carefully he brought around his injured arm to awkwardly hug Dipper better with.

“Of course I was going to come back, Pine Tree. You two are my favorite meat sacks and when I rule this world I’m going to need a second in command and secretary.” Bill paused in talking and then the grin returned full force as he cackled loudly.

“Of course you’re going to be the secretary, Pine Tree! Everyone knows that Shooting Star can’t organize anything that isn’t made of yarn!” Mabel resented that comment, but she wasn’t going to fight it if it meant she got to be second in command of the world.


End file.
